La vérité
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Quand Arthur découvre tout, que ce soit les pouvoirs de Merlin ou ses sentiments pour le sorcier, que va-t-il faire? Petit slash Arthur/Merlin sans vrai lemon.


« Arthur, attention ! »

Mais visiblement, le jeune prince était trop occupé à combattre la chimère pour se soucier de l'avertissement de son serviteur. L'avertissement en question faisait référence à une autre chimère, à peine plus petite qui s'approchait à pas feutrés du prince.

Merlin se savait fait comme un rat, soit il ne faisait rien et Arthur mourrais, il se sentit trembler à cette pensée, soit il intervenait par la magie et même Arthur, aussi aveugle et si adorablement stupide soit-il, le verrait et comprendrais que son serviteur et ami était un sorcier. Et dans ce cas là, c'est lui qui mourrait, la tête sur le billot, ou bruler vif, à la discrétion d'Uther. Pas très engageant comme programme, mais en réalité il avait déjà fait son choix, dès la seconde où il avait vu Arthur en danger, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser mourir.

Rassemblant tout son pouvoir le jeune sorcier leva la main en direction des chimères et incanta d'une voix forte, un instant plus tard, les deux monstres allaient percuter les arbres avec un craquement écœurant, pour finalement tomber raides morts.

Arthur se tourna vers son serviteur, et Merlin put voir la stupéfaction sur les traits harmonieux de son prince, puis la surprise fit un instant face à la colère, et Merlin trembla, Arthur le détestait ! Mais cela ne dura pas, la crainte prit place sur le visage du blond, et il cria :

« Merlin, derrière toi ! »

Le sorcier se retourna, mais trop tard pour éviter la troisième chimère et son coup de griffe qui lui déchira le torse. Il se sentit tomber en arrière, et la chimère fut sur lui, visiblement toute prête à faire de lui son 4 heure. Mais Arthur s'interposa, comme dans un rêve, le brun vit son prince affronter la bête et la vaincre. Ceci fait il se précipita sur son ami pour l'aider. Merlin eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix d'Arthur dire :

« Ne meurt pas crétin, tu as des choses à me dire. »

Le brun sourit, Arthur était inquiet pour lui et cela lui suffisait.

Tant bien que mal, Arthur ramena le corps inanimé de son serviteur jusqu'au château, grimper sur un cheval en ayant le brun dans ses bras c'était révélé plus que compliqué, mais pour rien au monde Arthur n'aurais lâcher le corps gracile du brun. En fait l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras était une expérience extrêmement agréable. Du moins si l'on exceptait le fait que le brun en question était aux portes de la mort.

Merlin fut transporter dans sa chambre, Arthur aurait préféré lui laisser la sienne, mais celle du brun était juste à coté du laboratoire de Gaius il était donc plus logique d'agir ainsi. Le médecin mit tout le monde à la porte et déploya tout son talent pour sauver son protégé.

Le prince fit rapidement son rapport à son père, et revint très vite se planter devant le laboratoire. Il en profita pour réfléchir, il se sentait trahi, Merlin lui avait caché ses pouvoirs, et pourtant combien de fois avait-il du s'en servir pour le protéger.

Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait le dénoncer ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Un mot de sa part au roi, et Merlin se serrait retrouver sur l'échafaud, c'était la loi ! Et en tant que prince il se devait de la respecter, alors pourquoi ? Il aimait bien Merlin, aussi incompétent qu'il soit en tant que serviteur, il y était très attaché, personne d'autre n'osait lui parler aussi franchement, personne d'autre ne le faisait rire comme lui. Personne d'autre ne hantait ses nuits comme lui…. Quoi ????

Arthur respira un grand coup, d'habitude il laissait ce genre de pensées à la nuit, et là il s'en donnait à cœur joie, mais la journée il faisait tout pour oublier, oublier les choses qu'il avait rêvé de faire à et avec Merlin. Des choses qui étaient certainement interdites. Mais si Merlin était sorcier peut-être l'avait-il envouté ? Oui ca devait être ca, et dans ce cas là, plus question de dissimuler quoique ce soit à son père, Merlin devenait une menace et devait être exécuté.

Le prince ne put retenir un petit rire, Merlin, une menace ? Sans doute autant qu'un chaton, un sourire niais monta aux lèvres d'Arthur, en fait Merlin avait définitivement quelque chose d'un chaton.

Mais si le chaton en question l'avait ensorceler… Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun venait de lui-même ? Raaahhh c'était à s'arracher les cheveux. En plus à qui pourrait-il bien parler de ca ?

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit, et Gaius sortit, Arthur soupira de soulagement, à qui d'autre pourrait-il bien en parler ?

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Le médecin haussa les épaules :

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'espère que cela suffira. »

Arthur hocha la tête et demanda :

« Gaius j'aurais besoin de vos conseils, à titre privé. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête :

« Je suis à votre service mon prince. »

Ils s'installèrent dans le laboratoire, du moins Gaius s'assit et Arthur se mit à faire les cents pas, pas qui le ramenaient toujours au chevet du sorcier. Après plusieurs aller et retours il n'y tint plus et posa une main sur la joue du brun :

« Vous devez le sauvez Gaius. »

Le médecin royal sourit discrètement :

« Je ferrais tout pour cela. »

Le prince se décida finalement à s'asseoir et demanda :

« Gaius, promettez moi que ce que je vais vous dire resteras entre nous, même mon père ne doit pas savoir. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête :

« Je vous le promet Arthur, maintenant dites moi de quoi il retourne. »

Le jeune homme rassembla ses pensées et commença :

« Croyez-vous vraiment que la magie est maléfique, comme mon père le dit ? »

Gaius sentit la peur grandir en lui, Arthur savait ! Sa seule consolation pour le moment, était qu'aucun garde n'était venu chercher Merlin, mais qui sait ce que pourrait faire le prince. Il choisit ses mots avec soin :

« Honnêtement, non ! La magie est semblable à une épée Arthur, elle peut protéger celui qui s'en sert, mais elle peut également tuer, une épée n'est pas bonne ou mauvaise intrinsèquement, elle ne le devient qu'en fonction de celui qui la manie. La magie est un outil, mais un outil rare et puissant, elle est l'exception, non la norme et c'est pour cela que beaucoup la craigne. »

Le blond acquiesça doucement :

« Donc mon père à tort ? »

Gaius laissa échapper un soupir las :

« Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Arthur, vous m'avez demandé mon opinion, je vous l'ai donné. Pour ce qui est de votre père, il a énormément souffert à cause de la magie, c'est de cela qu'est né sa haine. Mais pourquoi me parler vous subitement de magie ? »

Arthur jeta un regard au corps inerte du jeune sorcier, puis demanda à nouveau :

« Promettez-moi encore le secret Gaius. »

Le médecin sentit ses craintes s'envoler, certes Arthur savait, mais il ne voulait pas de mal à Merlin pour autant, il jura avec plaisir :

« Sur ma vie mon prince. »

Instantanément le prince se lança :

« J'ai vu Merlin usé de magie, et heureusement car sans cela nous serions morts tout les deux.

Alors vous connaissiez déjà la réponse à la question que vous m'avez posée. Mais je suppose qu'il y a autre chose. – le blond hocha la tête – Parlez Arthur je vous soigne depuis votre naissance, et je n'ai jamais trahi aucun des secrets que vous m'avez confiés.

Vous avez raison, comme toujours… Pensez-vous… Pensez-vous que Merlin ai pu… ai pu me jeter un sort ?

Un sort ? Quel genre de sort ?

Un sort qui me ferait ressentir des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir. Des sentiments pour… pour lui. »

Gaius retint un sourire, l'attirance des deux garçons l'un pour l'autre n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle, n'importe qui les observant savait qu'il y avait entre eux plus qu'une relation de prince à serviteur, ou même une relation amicale. Avant Merlin, jamais Arthur n'aurait tolérer que quiconque ne lui parle comme le sorcier le faisait, et Merlin n'aurait jamais supporté d'être aux ordres d'un « royal idiot » comme il disait. En dehors des deux principaux intéressés la seule personne qui ne voyait rien c'était Uther, mais cela personne ne s'en étonnait.

Gaius soupira :

« Je puis vous affirmer qu'il n'en n'est rien Arthur, pour la simple raison que si cela était, vous ne vous poseriez pas la question. »

Si le médecin s'attendait à voir du soulagement sur le visage du prince, il en fut pour ses frais, au contraire, le visage d'Arthur exprima une détresse profonde.

« Que vais-je faire Gaius ? C'est un garçon, un sorcier et un serviteur. Sans compter que je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il partage mes sentiments, que va-t-il advenir de moi ? »

Le vieil lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule :

« Je pense que vous pourriez être surpris concernant ses sentiments, le fait qu'il soit un sorcier n'est connu que de nous, sa condition ? Un jour vous serez roi, vous pourrez faire de lui un prince. Quand au fait que ce soit un garçon, et bien, cela n'est pas un crime à Camelot. »

Arthur le dévisagea, plein d'espoir :

« Il vous a parlé de moi ?

Bien sur, mille fois ! Pas toujours en bien, mais vous quittez rarement ses pensées. Imaginez l'affection qu'il a pour vous, il supporte son rôle de serviteur, alors qu'il pourrait se tailler un royaume grâce à ses pouvoirs. Et je crois qu'il a fait beaucoup plus pour vous que ce que vous imaginez.

Comment ca ?

Durant l'année écoulée nous avons du faire face à de nombreuses menaces, dont beaucoup étaient magiques, à chaque fois Merlin était impliqué et à chaque fois notre victoire semblait quasi miraculeuse. Sans doute y était-il pour quelque chose. Je crois qu'il vous protège depuis son premier jour ici, vous et votre père, même en sachant sa haine pour la magie, et ce qui arriverait si jamais il était découvert.

Vous avez raison Gaius, sans lui Camelot serrait en ruines, et la maison des Pendragon aurait disparue. Si ca ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour. »

Tout à sa joie, le prince se leva et alla se placer au chevet du sorcier, sans même réfléchir il l'embrassa longuement.

Un fort raclement de gorge le tira de son hébétude, il se redressa et vira au blanc, son père se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il y eut un long silence, puis le roi parla :

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

Arthur n'avait plus été aussi gêné depuis ses dix ans, et il faillit bien tout nier en bloc, mais un simple regard sur le visage pâle de Merlin le retint, quel courage il avait du lui falloir pour supporter sa servitude. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire moins. Affichant une faussa assurance, il répondit :

« Rien dont vous ne soyez pas encore au courant visiblement père. »

Uther sourit :

« En effet. – Son sourire s'effaça – Je ne t'interdirais pas de le voir mon fils, il n'y a là rien de mal, mais n'oublie pas que jamais il ne pourra partager ta vie, il n'est pas noble, et même dans le cas contraire, il ne pourrait te donner d'héritier. Je suis désolé mon fils, mais je crains que tu ne récolte que souffrance sur ce chemin là. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Arthur sentit son cœur s'emplirent d'amour pour son père, ce n'était pas là l'homme froid qui l'avait élevé, mais bien père qui ne cherchait qu'à protéger son fils. Sans hésitation, le prince s'avança vers son père et l'entoura de ses bras :

« Merci de vos paroles père, vous n'imaginez pas combien elles comptent pour moi. »

Uther, quoique surpris lui rendit son étreinte en disant :

« Je sais qu'il t'est très dévoué, et en dehors du fait qu'il ne soit pas noble je n'ais rien à lui reprocher, je te demanderais seulement d'être discret en présence des délégations étrangères. Certains de nos voisins condamnent ce genre d'amour. »

Arthur acquiesça et libéra son père, qui dit :

« Je venais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais rien, tu restais un peu trop longtemps chez Gaius pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

Je vais aussi bien que possible père, compte tenu des circonstances. En plus j'ignore si il ressent la même chose pour moi, après tout je viens seulement de réalisé.

La seule chose devant laquelle prince, roi et peuple soit véritablement égaux, l'amour ! Soit patient avec lui mon fils, il lui faudra peut-être du temps avant d'accepter.

Je vous le promets père. »

Sur ce, le roi sortit, laissant Gaius seul avec les deux jeunes hommes, Arthur se tourna vers le médecin et dit :

« Il me surprends. »

Le vieil homme sourit :

« Votre père a à cœur de respecter la loi plus que tout, or comme je vous le disais la loi ne condamne pas les couples comme celui que vous projeter de fonder avec Merlin.

Etonnant d'ailleurs.

Absolument pas, avant de rencontrer votre mère, votre père fréquentait un autre chevalier qui c'est lui aussi marier. Le père de Morgane.

Vraiment ? »

Gaius acquiesça :

« Absolument, ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils étaient encore plus attachés à leur devoir, votre père devait avoir un héritier, et le père de Morgane ne voulait pas être un obstacle à la pérennité du royaume et de la lignée royale. Ils se sont marier le même jour, et en purs gentlemen ils n'ont jamais voulu faire honte à leur femmes, aussi n'ont-ils plus étés que des amis.

Ca explique pas mal de chose.

En effet.

Dites moi Gaius, est-ce que Merlin ne pourrait pas être transféré dans des quartiers plus confortables ? »

Le médecin sourit :

« Plus proches des vôtres je suppose ? »

Arthur rougit légèrement, mais hocha la tête :

« Mais ce serras quand même plus confortable que la table, non ? »

Le vieil homme acquiesça et Merlin fut transporter avec précautions dans les appartements mitoyens de ceux du prince. Du moins tel était l'idée de Gaius à l'origine, mais Arthur fut subitement pris d'une crise intense de manque d'orientation et le sorcier se retrouva dans les appartements du prince. Ne voulant pas le déplacé plus que de raison, Gaius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'incliner.

Au final, Merlin eut surtout besoin de repos, ce qui n'empêcha pas Arthur de rester scotcher à son chevet. En dehors du prince, la seule personne autorisée à entrer était Gaius, et encore, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix que le blond l'avait laissé entrer.

Une semaine après l'attaque le sorcier était quasiment remis, il était toujours incapable de se lever à cause de ses cicatrices, mais en-dehors de ca, ses périodes de veille étaient de plus en plus longues.

Les premiers temps, il était à peine parvenu à bredouiller trois mots avant de replonger dans les ténèbres. Et à chaque fois Arthur avait du ronger son frein, en attendant que son serviteur décide à être suffisamment conscient pour qu'ils puissent enfin parler !

Finalement, Merlin émergea de façon un peu plus soutenue et Arthur put enfin le prendre entre quatre yeux.

Enfin dès qu'il aurait finit de le dévorer des yeux, parce qu'avoir Merlin dans son lit, torse nu et si adorablement affaibli, n'était pas loin d'être trop pour le prince. Merlin quant à lui, ne savait pas trop où se mettre, il savait suite à ses précédents réveil, ce qui c'était plus ou moins passer, entre autre qu'il était dans la chambre d'Arthur, dans son lit, qu'il allait bien et que le prince aussi. Mais en-dehors de ca, par exemple ce qu'il en était concernant la magie, il ne savait rien, et n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir.

Arthur voyait tout cela sur les traits du brun, et le trouvait encore plus mignon ainsi, il ne put résister à l'idée de lui faire un peu peur.

« Je devrais te faire arrêter, non seulement tu es un sorcier mais en plus tu m'as mentis depuis el premier jour. »

Merlin ferma les yeux pour tenter de refouler ses larmes, il était trop faible pour supporter la colère et la déception d'Arthur en plus du reste. Le prince le vit et regretta son vilain tour, il quitta son fauteuil et s'installa sur le lit au cotés du brun, puis l'attira doucement contre lui.

Le sorcier se tendit, incertain de la signification du geste du prince, puis décida de ne pas se poser de question et se laissa aller contre le torse puissant du blond. Arthur sentit un sourire lui manger le visage et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Merlin, je sais pourquoi tu me l'as caché, j'avoue que j'ai été très en colère contre toi, mais je comprends vraiment pourquoi tu me l'as caché, et je sais bien que tu n'as jamais utilisé ton pouvoir pour faire le mal. Gaius m'a fait prendre conscience de tout ce que tu avais fait pour mon père et moi. Je sais ce que le royaume, ce que ma lignée, ce que le peuple entier te doit. Je te jure que tu n'auras pas affaire à un ingrat, ton secret serras le mien à jamais Merlin. Et je te jure que je ferrais tout pour être moins… comment dis-tu déjà ? Un idiot de calibre royal ? »

Merlin pouffa doucement et répondit :

« J'aurais tellement aimé vous le dire avant, mais j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez.

Que je te rejette ? Pas que je te fasse arrêter et exécuter ?

Quelle importance ? Si vous m'aviez repoussez, je n'en aurais plus rien eut à faire.

Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ca ?

Crétin ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

Arthur pouffa et resserra sa prise sur son ami :

« Oui je le sais petit impertinent, mais tu pourrais m'accorder le plaisir de l'entendre. »

Le brun fit la moue :

« Tu va être encore plus insupportablement vaniteux après, mais tu le mérite quand même grand idiot. Parce que je t'aime. »

Le prince se glissa dans le lit de façon à pouvoir faire face au sorcier, sorcier qui affichais une fort belle teinte rouge sur son visage, et dit :

« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je t'aime mon petit sorcier. »

Merlin sourit, sourire qui fut effacer par les lèvres d'Arthur quand elles se posèrent sur les siennes pour la première fois.

Le baiser les laissa essoufflés et heureux, Merlin s'installa confortablement contre le prince, et Arthur l'entoura de ses bras pour le protéger de tout et tous. Incroyablement bien, le brun était tout prêt à se laisser aller au sommeil, quand un lourd soupir du prince le ramena à l'état de veille, subitement inquiet il demanda :

« Ca ne va pas ? Ne me dit pas que tu m'as juste fait une farce ? »

Quoiqu'ébahit par l'inquiétude et la peine de la question Arthur répondit immédiatement :

« Mais bien sur que non petit imbécile, je soupirais juste parce que ses maudits pansements m'empêche de te dévorer intégralement. »

La brun soupira de soulagement et se lova davantage contre le blond, il en profita d'ailleurs pour se frotter allègrement contre les chausses distendues du prince qui ne tenta même pas de retenir le gémissement profond qui montait en lui :

« Démon ! »

Merlin pouffa :

« Non pas, mon doux prince, ce petit intermède est seulement destiné à vous faire oublier ces maudits pansements. »

L'air de prédateur qu'afficha alors Arthur aurait dû inquiéter le sorcier, mais vu que dans le même temps la main du prince c'était glisser dans son pantalon, ce genre de considération semblait toute relative.

Merlin ne perdit pas de temps et sa propre main trouva le chemin de l'intimité du blond, pour leur première nuit, ils se satisfirent de cela, mais dès que le sorcier fut remis, ils se firent un devoir de rattraper leur retard.


End file.
